


boy meets boy

by bonjourmags



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, it's like cute angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourmags/pseuds/bonjourmags
Summary: 'boy meets boy, boy really likes him, boy is falling in love'





	boy meets boy

_boy meets boy_

It was on the first day of kindergarten - his mommy left him on the swing, saying that now he's a big boy and he can swing alone if he wants to, he doesn't need her to help him. She smiled at him, waved at him and he could see in her eyes that neither of them wanted her to leave. But she did it anyway, and told him that he should make friends. Will said he didn't need any friends, he had his mommy and Jonathan. She said he could make some extra space for someone else. 

 

Everyone was looking at him. He felt proud because he knew they were jealous of his incredible skills on the swing. He felt uncomfortable because none of them were talking to him, they were just watching like he was an animal in a zoo. Will liked animals. 

 

Then a boy came. He was all alone, as much as Will was. He looked at him with a gentle smile, and said nothing for a while. He sat next to him, on the other swing, and waited. Will wondered if it was because he had no idea of how to be a big boy like him - and do it alone. He stopped swinging and watched the other boy. This time, he wasn't the animal in the zoo. He was the human watching animals. Will liked animals. 

 

They stayed silent. Will was looking directly at the other boy, in his eyes, and he felt like they were sharing something. Not like he was sharing his meal, but sharing something else. Will had no idea of what feeling he was experiencing right now, but it was okay. It didn't matter that much. 

 

"Do you want to be my friend?" said the other boy. Will smiled. "Yes." 

 

_boy really likes him_

They grew up together before anyone came in their island of friendship. They passed years, two, like two pieces of a friendship bracelet. Will started to look at Mike a bit too long, but he was nine so he had no idea of what that could have meant. He thought this was how friendship went, and that, in a way, having more love for your closest friend than for girls was normal. He heard that sentence before, "bros before hoes" and even if the last word was an insult, he thought that this was right. 

 

Then other boys came in the picture. Dustin, Lucas. They were as nice as Mike. But Will couldn't help but prefer Mike. He was his favorite. His one of a life time, the one who knew his favorite food, colors, and who hanged every drawing he made in his room. Once, he saw a drawing that he had threw in the trash over his wall. He didn't ask why it was there. If Mike liked it, then Will goes with it. 

 

The four of them shared hot cocoas in the living room, talking until one of their mothers would gently say that (they should shut up) should go to their room to sleep, since it was getting late. 

 

The two of them shared tea in their bed, feet tangled together. Will watched that scene with a curious eye, and he wanted to ask if they were as linked as their bodies were right now. He never asked, but if he did, he was sure that Mike would shrug it off - but feel the same thing as him.

 

"A philosopher once said that a human who has happiness is a god." Said his mom, and Will thought that maybe he was a god himself.

 

_boy is falling in love_

It wasn't a strong revelation. He didn't wake up, one day, thinking, oh, I'm in love with Mike Wheeler. It wasn't like in the books or movies, it wasn't a fairytale. Maybe, it was a bit. Will just longed Mike whenever he wasn't there with him - one day he realized that Mike had no smell, and when he told his mom, she answered that, "Yes, Will, he does smell something, you just spend so much time with him that it faded away." and he went along with that. 

 

After she told him this, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Then, as his head was resting in the other boy's lap, his mind told him that yes, they were touching each other so much that their smell are probably the same.

 

He looked at Mike once more, and then his hand reached some of his hair, and when he touched it Mike didn't move a bit. It was so usual that no questions were asked. "When did your hair became curly?" Asked Will, truly wondering. "My mom usually straightens it. She doesn't like it curly. But she's away for a month, so I don't really care about them." Will asked himself how he could be so blind and how he never noticed. Then, he asked himself how he could be so blind and never noticed that he liked Mike maybe a bit too much. 

 

_nothing can come between them_

Except, maybe, one little thing: the Demogorgon. The dice showed seven, and he took him. It was quick and it didn't hurt. When he woke up, he was in the dark. Everything was rotten, full of nature, strangling nature, and so, so dark. Will wanted to survive. He had to. He was still young, he had his whole life in front of him - he had to survive for his mom, for his brother, for his friends, for Mike. 

 

He was sure that all of them were searching for him. He was glad but also saddened that they had to go through this just for him. He was in a way, a weight. He had to save himself so they don't have to do the work. 

 

In the end, he didn't save himself, but he was okay. The adventure was over and he was still alive and well. He hoped that it doesn't come back. 

 

_but curled-hair kinda likes him_

 

But it does come back, and Mike is here for him. Will learns that when he wasn't there, a girl, named Eleven - El, for short, came and took his place in Mike's heart. That's not what Dustin and Lucas said, but from what they told him and how Mike talks about her, it seems like it. 

 

Will knows that he calls her every night, hoping that she would answer. Will also knows that she doesn't. 

 

After a while, Mike forgets a bit about the bald girl. He doesn't completely forgets about her, it's not possible, but once again, Will is now the priority. They hang with each other all the time. Dustin and Lucas realize something is going on, and so is Will. Sometimes, Will gets lost in Mike's eyes and he sees sparkles of more. He thinks that maybe he feels the same way as him. 

 

El is someone hard to forget. Mike has a hard time. Will has too. 

 

Will wants to be a pretty girl, wants to wear skirts, if only that could make Mike happy. 

 

At some point, he asks. "I want to make you happy." And Mike looks at him with sadness, in the bottom of his eyes, and it's so far away that Will wonders if it is really here or just an illusion of his own anxiety, but Mike gets closer and closer to his face, and leaves a small, and chaste kiss on his lips. Will says nothing after that, Mike shares his eyes with him, and he understands that everything is alright, everything is fine, everything is okay. 

 

Will is more than alright, fine, or okay. He's way more than that.

 

_so every time he see him he leaves him heart broken_

Of course, the Demogorgon isn't done with Will. He gets taken once more - but not in another world, he's taken in his own. He knows everything around him is darkness and rotten nature, well, except a few things. His mother is light. His brother his light. His friends are light. Mike is light. And they all try to let him in the right path when he's getting sick, when he becomes a spy, when he kills people, when he becomes insane. Then Mike reminds him how they met, and he breaks in the inside, because it's not right for him to remind him happy days when he's so down. 

 

At least he didn't brought the small kisses they exchanged. It happened only a few times, Will remembered each with specific details. But that was unspoken. It was their secret - or at least, it was Mike's. 

 

A lot of things happen, and the next time he wakes up the girl is here. She's here, with her soft eyes and cute nose, and Will wonders why he doesn't fall for her like Mike did, because she is so insanely pretty. He understands everything, and knows that he has no chance in front of her. 

 

_so boy self-conscious_

 

So when Mike tells him to go and dance with that girl that called him zombie boy, he agrees. He knows he isn't getting anything better than that. He watched Mike and Jane from apart, and they seem so happily in love. He watched them, but he sees himself in her. He thinks she's perfect for him, but he also thinks he's perfect for him. He wished he was a girl. 

 

He thinks about that polaroid of Mike and him dancing in their room, that Mike's mom took. He thinks that was a good time. It's a great memory.

 

_but curled hair boy don't see a future with him_

 

Few years after, when Will hits sixteen, Mike tells him that he and Jane did it. Will looks at him, and really wants to look happy for his best friend, but all he can think about is disgust. He feels like he heard things that weren't supposed to be said. "Oh. That's cool. How was it?" He asked without meaning it, and didn't listen when Mike spoke. 

 

Will wonders if their island of love is still somewhere in Mike's heart. Cause it is still in his own, and he wants to go back to the days he had Mike for himself. But that's the past, and this is okay. The future is going to be fine.

 

_boy still loves him_

 

Years go by, and they all turn eighteen. They all get girlfriends, and it's common to hear a small joke on how Will is the only virgin. He laughs, shrugs it off.

 

Mike and Jane have this kind of on and off relation, and every time it happens, his best friends comes to him with a broken heart and Will knows exactly how to fix it, where to touch to make it all go better, how to speak to make him forget. And then she is shows up a few days later, when he's completely healed from her - and she sweeps him from Will's arms. He isn't jealous, he doesn't even care anymore. He grew out of that phase. He knows that if he could have Mike for himself he would take him, so he doesn't hate Jane for keeping him. 

 

They're still best friends and it will never change. They love each other. Maybe not the same way, but they love each other deeply. 

 

_cause boy ain’t never had love_

Will thinks that his love his pure. He likes it. He thinks that he's the only one that isn't passionate, doesn't live for his passions, like all the others do. He does love Mike, yes, but he doesn't get to touch him. It isn't even a sexual-touch-him that he thinks about, he just can't touch him in the loving way he wants to. It's not bothering him. 

 

Sometimes, Mike will watch him with soft eyes, as if he knew that Will was still deeply in love with him. He looks at him but what his body says is 'i'm sorry', and Will wants to say that it's no problem. Will likes being in love with no return, he got used to it, and he now knows how people fall in love with Jesus - he feels like he's religious for Mike, he loves his savior in every way, and all he wants for him is happiness, whether it's given by him or by others. 

 

He thinks his love is pure and he's sure it is. He does long for their old days, when it was just them playing together, when it was just them speaking until late, when it was just them waking up the other with walkies talkies. He does long for the old kisses, even if it was kisses from kids. 'You know, when you date when you're a kid, it's not really dating' everyone says, but Will knows that these kisses were true. 

 

Will likes that he still has a kid crush for Mike. He doesn't ask more.

 

Will thinks that Mike made Jane a goddess, like he used to make Will a god.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! I know it's short, but I felt like writing it short idk  
> It's based on this song "acsi // boy meets girl", it's v cool  
> If you want to send prompts, or talk: @whues on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments it makes my whole day <3


End file.
